For You
by Jiyuui
Summary: Akuya Tooru is the adopted daughter of the Tooru family. When she realizes she likes Tsukishima after something, she can't stop herself. (WARNING: RATED M STUFF AT THE END. *no specifics though*)


Akuya Tooru, who is now 17 and adopted to the Tooru family, walks in the transferred halls of Aobajosai.

Her skirt flutters lightly among the halls. Hinata addresses her as The Queen of the Grand's King. Which she thinks is hilarious.

Oikawa goes up to her.

"Akuyaaa-chan! Can you come to the Karasuno match for me? I want my little sis to cheer me on!" Oikawa waves his hands happily. Iwazumi behind him.

"Hmmmm..." Akuya mumbles. She only does this to tease Oikawa.

"PLEASEEEEE?!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" She gives in.

He throws his hands up happily, "YAY!" He yells.

"Akuya-chan, please come now!" Oikawa grabs Akuya's hand, dragging her with him.

"Shittykawa! That's not how you bring a girl to a match!" Iwazumi screams behind Oikawa.

"Ah. No. It's fine. Oikawa does this a lot." Akuya giggles a bit.

They arrive in the gymnasium. There's no sign of Karasuno there.

"I'm gonna go wash up real quick" She walks away from Oikawa and Iwazumi before he can start yelling again.

As she exits the bathroom, she bumps sideways into Karasuno's #10. He jumps back in surprise "OMGITSTHEQUEENOFTHEGRANDKING!!" He shouts quickly. She giggles a bit.

"No need for the title. Just call me Akuya."

Daichi, Karasuno's #1 steps behind Hinata.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Tooru. I'm Daichi. We'll be battling Aobajosai today." He reaches out his hand to shake his with her's.

She shakes it back as she says "Mhm!" She sees the 1st year, Tsukishima Kei whisper something to Yamaguchi.

She tilts her head. A thought wanders in her mind if she should transfer to Karasuno. She pulls the thought away.

Sugawara jumps in front of Akuya. "My! She has the same dark chocolate hair from Oikawa! Her blue eyes match beautifully with it!" Tsukishima snickers something.

"More like she reminds me of — OW!" Before Tsukishima can finish his sentence, Oikawa comes to save Akuya, he slammed his fist on the back of Tsukishima.

" _My, my, my!_ Akuya-chan! You made some _nice_ friends!" There's so much sarcasm in Oikawa's voice. He takes Akuya's hand and drags her back to the gym.

"You can sit on the bench, okay?" Oikawa sets her down. She nods agreeably.

The first set begins. Aobajosai takes the first set. As their break goes on, she hands everyone in Aobajosai their water bottles, she smiles politely. Some players are dazed by her kindness, but always end up getting slapped by Oikawa. He claims its _friendly_.

The second set begins. Karasuno takes the second set.

The throes set is in session. When everyone is at 23-23, to boost up everyone, Oikawa yells "Whichever team wins and whoever from either team gets the last points, I will allow to kiss my sister, Akuya-chan!" Oikawa points to Akuya.

 _Damnit Oikawa! Seriously?!_

She glares at him, he doesn't seem to notice. He got _everyone_ fired up to win. This one goes on for a bit.

The quick from Hinata and Kageyama hit, Issei blocks it.

"No way in damn hell!" The ball nearly goes on the floor, its saved by Nishinoya quickly. The ball goes to Aobajosai's side, Oikawa takes the chance to set it.

"Iwa-chan!" The ball goes to Iwazumi, he hits the ball... but it's blocked by Tsukishima. The round ends.

 _I **really** hope everyone forgot about what Oikawa said..._

Nope. Akuya was completely wrong. Well, more like Oikawa reminded him. "Nice job Tsukishima. Go. I'll let you." Oikawa does the I'm-Gonna-Kill-You-One-Day smile. Of course, nobody knows this smile except Akuya.

"Tsukishima! Don't do it!'' Hinata yells.

He did the opposite effect and Tsukishima put her chin up. He leaned in, and gave her a passionate and sensational kiss.

 _Damnit._

Tsukishima let's go of the kiss, blushing slightly. Oikawa runs to Akuya, wiping her lips. "wAHHHH IM SORRY AKUYA!!! IWA-CHAN SHOULDVE KISSED YOU!! WAHHHHHH!!!" He cries on her.

"Shut u— WAIT. YOU PLANNED TO GET ME TO KISS HER?!" Iwazumi yells.

"Y-yeah... I like you. But no homo (EDITOR'S NOTE: mmmm watcha sayyyyyyyyy... Iwazumi just got friendzoned. oooshitt)! Plus, you'd make a good couple with Akuya!" Oikawa says cheerfully.

"LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

Akuya gets up, and leaves to the bathroom. Her first kiss was from some dickhead she didn't like from the beginning. God damnit. She let her guard down for one minute... and this happens. She washes her face and sighs. Imagining his lips again. She shakes her head. "No. I shouldn't be thinking that." Akuya sighs.

A week has passed since her first kiss. Akuya was enjoying a pleasant weekend evening at the coffee shop. She hums a soft turn quietly that's called "For You" she smiles warmly at the sun, waiting to dawn down. The waiter heads over to Akuya. "Welcome to _Loveila's_ how may I he—" as Akuya turns her head, she realizes it's Tsukishima. He works at _Loveila's_? "A-Akuya! H-h-hey.." He stutters. She smiles and shakes her head. "May I have a coffee? Sweetend please." Tsukishima nods, staggering away from her table. "So cute."

Tsukishima starts making her coffee.

 _Do I have feelings for her?_

 _Absolutely not. No way in hell. It was just a reward gift. That's all? Right?_

Tsukishima looks down at the coffee, seeing he made a heart shape with the sugar. He starts to .blush immediently. Though he calms down and gives it to Akuya.

"Anything else?" He says calmly.

"Hm.. Come with me after work?" She says straight-forwardly. He starts to blush but nods.

"S-sure.. I'll be done in 5 minutes anyways..." He staggers away again. Embarrassed.

Sure enough, Akuya is waiting outside. "Hi Tsukishima. I was thinking about something. May I speak to you about this at your house?" She asks kindly.

He nods silently, guiding her to her house.

He opens the door.

"Do you live alone Tsukishima?" She asks curiously.

Tsukishima nods. Sitting on the couch. "What do you want to talk about?"

She takes a seat next to him. "Well. I was thinking about getting to know you!" Akuya says with a smile.

"Uh.. what do you want to know...?" Unsure of her intentions, he says it out of hesitation.

"Well, I want to know stuff about you! And maybe more _one day."_ She says suggestively. He starts blushing immediently.

"I- uhh.." He tries to think of something to say. He opens his mouth, but it shut up with a tight kiss from Akuya.

"I think of you more then a friend now. I think of you as a _boyfriend._ "

"Wha-... I-I..."

"Now, let me ask you this. Do you want to love me back as in physically?"

"I... I do..."

"Do you want to love me now?"

"Y-yeah..."

"So I'll let you." She laid down.

"I don't think I can-"

She pulled him over her, he started to blush.

"Now.." She whispered.

He started to undress her slowly. He then began to undress himself.

The evening was followed by soft moans and sly kisses.

 _I can now rest my feelings calmly._


End file.
